Inigualable
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Takato prepara con esmero un regalo que será para la persona más importante en su vida... ¿para quién será?


**Inigualable**

Parecía un día cualquiera para todos, pero para él era el único día en el que tendría la oportunidad para iniciarlo y terminarlo.

Las clases se habían hecho muy tediosas, incluso parecía que el tiempo transcurría de una manera muy lenta y desesperante. Todo lo que quería era que sonara la campana que marcaba el fin del horario escolar.

Ya lo tenía planeado. Sonaría la campana, tomaría sus cosas y se marcharía, se dirigiría a su casa y se encerraría en esa habitación para poner en marcha la creación de ese proyecto que tenía en mente desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Por el momento todo iba conforme a su plan. Llegó a su destino final: la habitación en donde se horneaban los panes del negocio familiar.

"Todo saldrá bien". Pensaba el niño que al parecer contaba con siete u ocho años de edad.

Tomó los ingredientes que consideraba necesarios para la preparación de un pastel y el pan que parecía ser el favorito de _ella_.

No parecía muy difícil, había visto a su papá hacerlo muchas veces. De hecho cuando en ocasiones ayudaba a su padre amasando la masa, él le decía "Takato, tienes muy buenas manos. Es demasiado seguro que en el futuro harás panes exquisitos". Así es como pensó que no tendría complicaciones.

Comenzó a mezclar huevos, harina, un poco de sal, azúcar, levadura y demás ingredientes en un tazón. Al parecer estaba creando la mezcla necesaria para el pastel.

Mientras preparaba la masa no pudo evitar que viniera a su mente la posible reacción de esa persona que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en sus pensamientos. Podía imaginar su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. Y después, seguramente, recibiría un abrazo.

Sólo eso le bastaba para estar tranquilo, sólo quería hacer feliz a esa persona con algo hecho con sus propias manos. Daría lo mejor de sí mismo para cumplir su objetivo.

Dejó la tarea para amasar la masa que ocuparía para el pan. Sobre la mesa revolvió harina, huevo y levadura hasta que obtuviera una consistencia suave. Amasó y le dio forma al pan. Lo colocó sobre una charola y lo introdujo en el horno.

Prosiguió con la mezcla para el pastel añadiendo algunas gotas de vainilla para "darle sabor". Tomó un molde y vertió la mezcla dentro del mismo.

Metió este recipiente en el mismo horno en donde se cocinaba el pan.

Dejó pasar algunos minutos para que se cocinaran perfectamente ambos postres y así poder observar su creación maestra.

Abrió el horno, salió un poco de humo.

"Es normal". Pensó el chico.

Sacó ambos recipientes y su sorpresa fue… estaban quemados y ninguno había "esponjado" lo suficiente como aparentar ser un pastel y un pan, de hecho parecían galletas.

Agachó la mirada. Un silencio. Se sentó sobre el suelo y unas cuantas lágrimas se dejaron notar sobre su pequeño rostro. Se había esforzado en hacerlo y no obtuvo lo que había idealizado.

El llanto que al inicio fuera silencioso, ahora se había vuelto en uno más ruidoso. Siempre había escuchado que llorar es bueno, ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Su padre no pudo evitar escuchar el llanto de su pequeño hijo.

- Takato, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

El niño al escuchar la voz de su progenitor reaccionó corriendo hacia sus brazos.

- Papá… intenté… un regalo… quemado… - tal era el llanto que no permitía entender muy bien las palabras del niño, además que posiblemente por la frustración no podía organizar sus ideas.

El niño abrazó con más fuerza.

- Tranquilo. Yo te ayudaré con tu regalo, pero ya no llores - mientras mencionaba la frase, con su mano retiraba las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño.

- Muchas gracias papá.

- De nada. Y dime… ¿quién es la afortunada del regalo?

Takato soltó una pequeña risita.

- Es para la persona más importante en mi vida. Como ella me ha hecho feliz, yo quiero hacerla feliz también… y qué mejor que con algo hecho por mí. Estoy seguro que le gustará y sobre todo porque mañana es su cumpleaños, pero -su voz se desanimó un poco- ya casi se acerca la hora de ir a dormir y todo se ha quemado, tendrá un sabor horrible.

El padre esbozó una sonrisa. Ya sabía para quién era el regalo y entendía el porqué mostraba tanto entusiasmo en hacerlo y tristeza por el hecho de que se quemaran.

Se dirigió a un perchero que estaba dentro de la habitación y tomó dos mandiles, uno se lo colocó al niño y el otro sería para él.

- ¿Y esto para qué es papá? - preguntó Takato al verse puesto un mandil.

- Es para que no nos ensuciemos. Respecto a la hora de dormir, sólo hoy podrás hacerlo más tarde, para que podamos terminar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

El panadero fue explicando paso a paso la elaboración de los postres a su hijo, así lo haría "solo" y de paso aprendería.

Habrán pasado una o dos horas para que todo estuviera terminado, el pastel estaba decorado y el pan tenía la apariencia correcta.

- ¡Está listo! ¡Está listo! - exclamaba con una inmensa alegría Takato al ver materializado su objetivo.

- ¡Muy bien hecho! -felicitó su padre mientras lo abrazaba- ahora tenemos que ir a dormir.

----

Takato fue el primero en levantarse y arreglarse para la ocasión. Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto en donde se encontraban los postres, los colocó en una charola que ya tenía una rosa sobre ella y sacó una tarjeta de cumpleaños para poder agregar su propio mensaje:

_¡Muchas felicidades! _

_¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! _

_Espero que te guste lo que he hecho, aunque yo sé que será seguro que te gustará._

_¡__Es tu pastel y pan favorito!_

_Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dado, yo sé que no podré pagártelo, pero intento hacerlo haciéndote feliz._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Para ti con cariño.__ Takato._

Colocó la tarjeta junto al pastel. Cargó la charola y con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras, rezaba por que no se tropezara. Así llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar.

- Pase - respondió al llamado una voz femenina.

Takato entró a la habitación. Ahí estaba la persona por la que tanto se había esmerado en hacer el pastel y el pan.

- Mamá, te hice este regalo por tu cumpleaños. Espero que te guste - mencionó el niño con una gran sonrisa dibujada sobre su rostro.

Se cristalizaron los ojos de la mujer. Era una felicidad infinita el ver a su hijo, a su _pequeño_ hijo, ahí parado frente a ella con una charola llena de lo que más le gustaba. No había palabras para describirlo. Simplemente era una imagen _perfecta_.

- Mamá, tienes que leer esto - se acercó con la tarjeta en mano.

Ella tomó la tarjeta y comenzó a leer. Las lágrimas no pudieron soportar tanta alegría y conmoción que decidieron salir.

- ¿Por qué lloras mamá? - preguntó preocupado Takato, porque sabía que las lágrimas se relacionaban con la tristeza. ¿Era acaso que su madre se sentía triste por su regalo? ¿No le habría gustado?

- Takato, hijo, lloro de tanta felicidad que siento y por algo tan lindo que has escrito. Y por supuesto que me gustará el pastel, será el más delicioso que haya comido - dejó mostrar una sonrisa que hacía contraste con las lágrimas.

Lo había logrado. Obtener una sonrisa por parte de su madre, y como lo había imaginado, recibió un gran abrazo por parte de ella.

Ahhhh, tan cálido y seguro se sentía cuando era rodeado por esos brazos, y ni hablar del perfume que desprendía… simplemente era el aroma más dulce que conocía.

No hay duda alguna, el amor de su madre es _inigualable_.

* * *

Dedicado a Amelie Akiyama, Juri di Lammermoor y Jazz.

Aquí tienen este pequeño oneshot que se me vino a la mente el día 10 de Mayo. Disfrútenlo mientras publico "9 de Abril".

Me gustó mucho la idea de que al comienzo cada uno tomara una suposición sobre la persona a la que le haría el regalo -yo sé que seguramente todos habrán pensado que sería Juri-, para que al final se descubriera esa identidad... ¡y qué mejor que la persona que nos ha dado la vida!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Se agradece mucho que hayan leído hasta aquí, pero se agradece más a las personas que se toman la molestia de escribir un review con sus comentarios y/o sugerencias hacia el escrito.

_**Ruki Ballack**_


End file.
